


Two Lapises and a Fusion

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Other, Romance, The Cluster's Crackship Valentine Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Turns out Lapis Lazulis have a thing for tall, 3/4 human permafusions named Stevonnie.
Relationships: Jasper/Mean Lapis, Lapis Lazuli/Nice Lapis (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Nice Lapis/Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Two Lapises and a Fusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



Stevonnie liked Lapis a lot. They also liked Freckle Lapis a lot. The three of them had been dating for several months when they decided to move in together. Of course, all it meant is that they’d be living in Stevonnie’s house together (formerly Steven’s house, prior to he and Connie’s permafusing a few years back). 

“Good morning Stevonnie,” Lapis said as they laid in bed with the fusion.

“Good morning Stevonnie,” Freckles said, smiling that familiar, cute smile all Lapises had.

The three kissed, got dressed (which admittedly was a lot easier for the Lapises, being light and all) and went about having breakfast (which, again, was a lot easier for the Lapises, considering they didn’t eat). Afterwards, they went out for a walk (which was the one thing that was easier for Stevonnie, considering the Lapises preferred flying). They passed by everyone in Beach City, waving hello and wishing them a good day. They even saw Amethyst, Peridot and Sadie hanging out on the beach. Amethyst winked at Stevonnie and flashed the “OK” symbol.

“Are they a thing?” Freckles asked.

“What happened to Shep?” Lapis asked.

“Open relationship,” Stevonnie shrugged. “I hear Lars gets in on it whenever he’s back from space.”

“Nice,” both Lapises nodded.

They also passed by the Cool Kids, who were spending quite a lot of time with the Pearls. They waved in return. Eventually, they made it to the forest on the edge of Beach City, the site of Jasper’s hut. Which had a new resident, apparently.

“Oh, it’s  _ you,”  _ Curlie Lapis said, rolling her eyes as she stood in front of her and Jasper’s hut. She had carved out a moat around the encampment, so as to better isolate themselves from society.

“You know we can just fly over the moat, right?” Lapis remarked.

“Uh,  _ duh,  _ the moat is for people who  _ can’t  _ fly!” Curlie replied.

Stevonnie then stepped over the moat entirely.

As Curlie’s face turned dark blue with frustration, she shouted,  _ “Jasper! Get out here!” _

Jasper lumbered out of the rock structure, wearing a pink “Kiss the Cook” apron, holding a tray of cookies. “Curlie, I finished the—” she began with a non-angry tone of voice. The instant she saw Stevonnie and the two Lapises, however, she smashed the cookie tray ( _ Where did she get that?  _ Stevonnie wondered) in anger. “Why didn’t you tell me they got over the moat?!”

“I just did! And I don’t want you complaining that I made it too small!”

“The fusion was able to step right over it!”

“They did it with their...fusion powers, I don’t know!”

As the two argued, Stevonnie and the two Lapises looked at each other and slowly backed away. Suddenly, Jasper and Curlie stopped arguing and began making out, which made Stevonnie and the Lapises back away even faster.

“Alright, we’re ready to fight!” Malachite said, forming several minutes too late. “Wait, where’d they go?” The two unfused and started arguing again.

As Stevonnie and their girlfriends walked away from the forest, they saw a familiar yellow car driving down the boardwalk. Kevin stepped out, as awful as ever. Stevonnie didn’t even need to talk to him; they just knew.

“Ooh, who is that?” Freckles asked, not even waiting for an answer. “He looks...cute...”

Stevonnie’s blood boiled, but Lapis calmed them down. “Relax, ‘Von. Let her dream.”

Stevonnie sighed and smiled. “Yeah, I should.” Their expression shifted. “But I don’t want to.”

And the morning ended with Lapis restraining Stevonnie as they attempted to fling their shield at the man, all while Freckles continuing staring at him lustfully, and Malachite kept spontaneously forming in the distance.

All in all, an average day in Beach City.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Cluster's 2020 Valentine's Day crackship exchange!


End file.
